


[Podfic] Tell Me About Phil

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M, Mindfuck, One of My Favorites, Podfic, Post-Movie, Recreational Drug Use, Spoilers, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil hasn't gone missing. Phil is gone. Clint is going after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tell Me About Phil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Me About Phil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434487) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Length** : 1hr 16min, 12562 words  
 **Content notes** : This story contains references to mental health issues and a brief reference to drug-induced self harm.

[Download full version](http://sabinelagrande.parakaproductions.com/sabinelagrande-tell_me_about_phil_full.mp3) (70.13mb, right-click save)

Download by chapters (mediafire):  
[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?t37en3mgwbfieg5) (22.47mb)  
[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?br8wdyrvpr81d86) (23.1mb)  
[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/?c8w5je6ml7y844s) (19.23mb)  
[Epilogue](http://www.mediafire.com/?cr8shsjkdoitvoi) (5.58mb)


End file.
